EP 2155554 B1 discloses a table apparatus for a vehicle seat having a table, having at least one table leaf, and a table support mechanism. The table support mechanism enables translational movement of the table between a substantially horizontal stowed configuration and a deployed configuration. A linkage arrangement of the table support mechanism includes at least one substantially horizontally extending support arm extending from a table support member. The table is mounted upon a distal end of the support arm. The support arm is pivotally connected to the table support member for rotation about a first pivot axis in a substantially horizontal plane about the support member. The table is pivotally connected to the distal end of the support arm for rotation about a second pivot axis in a substantially horizontal plane.
WO 16209923 A1 discloses a table movable between a fully stowed position forward of a seat and a fully deployed position over the seat through at least one intermediate position in which the table rotates relative to a support arm to provide room for a passenger to exit the seat between the seat and the table without having to fully stow the table.
US 2016/288911 A1 discloses an aircraft seat device comprising at least one table device which comprises at least one table surface and at least one adjustment device, which is provided for the purpose of adjusting the table surface between a stowed position and a use position. The adjustment device is provided for the purpose of moving the table surface in a linear displacement movement and a rotational movement at least substantially in one plane during an adjustment between the stowed position and the use position.
Conventional table apparatuses, in particular conventional table apparatuses for a vehicle seat, provide complicated mechanisms for deploying a table. Conventional table apparatuses include two or more pivot connections that are necessary in order to move a table from a stowed position to a deployed position. This significantly increases manufacturing costs associated with such conventional table apparatuses due to the complexity of connections of the conventional table apparatuses.